


untitled. 2

by fvck_amx



Series: untitled. [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvck_amx/pseuds/fvck_amx
Summary: 48 hours.





	untitled. 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alex_jones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_jones/gifts).



> lol for the rest of the reposts, look at the summaries as what the titles for the fic should've been lmao
> 
> (oh yea this one was a birthday gift)

14 months ago this task seemed so easy, but he's been holding it off for too long and they were growing impatient. It's gone to the point that he's forgotten what he was meant to do that is, until that phone call.

Every single time they tried to remind him he'd come up with an excuse of trying to get closer, finding the right time but that phone call proved that he was running out of time.

_"48 hours, Arthur. If I hear nothing from you when you time's up, don't ever expect to see your family again."_

He shivered every time he thought about it. It's been 4 hours since then and he knew he had to do it today. But how could he?

14 months ago this task seemed so easy but now... it's one of the hardest things he's ever going to have to do in his life.

For in order for his family to live, he has to kill the one person he loves.

**-**

_36 hours left._

He felt his breathing go heavy as he led his boyfriend down a secluded alley to some abandoned playground. Trying to hold back the tears he hung his head low in shame, knowing that his boyfriend wouldn't leave this place alive.

"Arthur?" He turned his head quickly towards Alfred. "Are you okay?" Alfred asked, concerned.

Arthur froze but smiled and nodded, wanting not to cry. "I'm fine."

Alfred only smiled sadly in response and held his hand. "It's okay," he reassured.

But it wasn't. Alfred didn't know what was going on, he didn't know that he was going to shot and sold to some evil people all the way in England.

Arthur felt the loaded gun in his pocket and sighed quietly, he should enjoy his last moments with him. Turning over to look at the American he hugged him and tightly and started whispering "I love you" over and over again.

"Hey, what's up?" Alfred asked, a little surprised. But he hugged back nevertheless. "You sound like I'm gonna die or something."

Arthur wanted to scream. He  _was_ going to die for God's sake! The tears that were building up eventually got the better of him and in a couple of minutes he felt himself break down to his knees as he sobbed. Alfred quickly cupped his face and wiped his tears.

"Artie, baby, what's wrong?" He pushed back the hair from Arthur's forehead.

"E-everything... Alfred I-I'm so sorry."

"Shh... it's okay," he whispered.

"But it isn't-" Alfred hushed him and again and smiled sadly.

"No really... it's okay," he repeated with the same sad expression. Looking at it Arthur felt the air rush out of his lungs. He couldn't breath.

Alfred... Alfred  _knew_.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my wattpad
> 
> -b


End file.
